Talk:Sergeant Bash
Sgt. Bash I remember that a good year ago, snowdog140 convinced us that Bash was known as 'Sergeant Bash', and that we should change all uses of its name on the wiki from Sgt. to Sergeant. But I have to wonder... where did this come from? The pullback, house robot introduction (at least in the Dutch Wars, which I'm watching at the moment), the side of the robot etc all say "Sgt. Bash". Where is Sergeant Bash used? Is it in the video games? The books? Nowhere? Should we be using Sgt. Bash instead? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :The first mention was "Sergeant Bash". http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=X7USYfgvIkU#t=131 Jimlaad43(talk) 13:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Bash was first introduced as Sargent Bash, and I believe only the motif on the side and the Series 5/Extreme 1 stat screen says Sgt. while everything else was Sargent, however both variations are applicable.--BBTS :) (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Probably worth making a note of it in the article as it was often used on the show and in merchandise. StalwartUK 21:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm starting to think we should just change all uses of Sergeant Bash, and the article title, to Sgt. Bash. That's what's written on the robot, and it's used on-screen in every series beyond the second. And those stat boards appear a lot in Series 5. But then again, Invertabrat's title has been steadfast all this year, so I don't expect support... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Confirmed for 2016? As stated by Toast before: https://twitter.com/TeamstormUK/status/684276917156069377. Do any of you think that this reveal days before the annoucement could have meant that the BBC were getting ready with the house robots for Robot Wars EVO? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:43, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I hope so, but until we get an announcement, it's just speculation. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:49, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It just seems too coincidental that it couldn't be. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:12, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I found out via Team Storm's FB page, that that image was originally posted by the woman in the picture back in Feb 2015. https://twitter.com/lucyhedges/status/566250094346133504 Presumably Team Storm shared it again as a teaser before the big announcement. It could possibly mean the House Robots were taken out of storage a whole year ago and have been getting a revamp ever since, presuming they have been working on the new series that long! Prodworthy (talk) 19:21, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Didn't it take around ten months for everything to be made for the previous series one. So that could be likely to add to this on the Robot Wars website they did mention in December that there was a "surprise" for 2016 so I definitely think that it had been planned for months, after all why would they start the qualifiers and filming for February/March time. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Stupid Argument Gonna put this stupid dispute to bed. As someone who competes regularly in the UK I can tell you that no, we don't know why Bash isn't returning. Its most likely because they simply didn't have the time to rebuild him so his propane tank was protected from the modern spinners. Also soot marks? Really? Like there's a coal fire powering the flame thrower are you high? :I agree this is getting ridiculous now, I've tried to stay away from this argument but this really has to stop. Personally I don't care what's going to be put on at the end of the day Sgt Bash isn't coming back for this series and that's that. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:33, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Either we say it's unknown why they haven't reappeared on all non-returning House Robots or none at all. We do not need the little bit on the end of the sentence. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, you need to sign your posts. Second of all, that still doesn't give any reason to include that statement which, as Jim says, really adds nothing, especially since the S4+ House Robots do not have that either. CrashBash (talk) 12:53, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Just caught up on this, how ridiculous. The arena is fine for flamethrowers, Bash isn't in this series because they ran out of time and money - Shunt, Killalot and Matilda were still being made a few days before filming while I was there for the pilot after all! Craaig (talk) 13:28, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Be thankful we got any of the original House Robots at all. --MasterMarik (talk) 14:54, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes but for many four out of five isn't what they want. 19:05, April 6, 2016 (UTC) "Family favourite"? According to this article, Sgt Bash was not brought back like the other four because "the show only decided to bring back the 'family favourites'". I don't understand what this means, as he was certainly as popular as the others back in the day, if anyone can elaborate I would appreciate it, thank you very much. 18:38, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :My theory comes from the 'Old Favourites' section above, whereby it mentioned the "family friendly" nature of the show. Because of health and safety regulations, you can argue that Sgt Bash and his flamethrower don't really conform to that, I'm afraid. As said, it may just be a theory and that maybe they are right that Sgt Bash isn't as popular as we would imagine. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 18:48, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::The real reason he isn't coming back is because of time and money, not because of Health and safety as the new arena has a flame pit and quite good protection all around. That and maybe the BBC want to play it out safe. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:04, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah I was rather surprised by this too, I would've thought Bash is probably in the top 3 or so most likely house robots for passing fans to remember. Ahh well, hopefully back next year! Prodworthy (talk) 19:30, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Well, not going to lie here, but after watching Series 3 for the first time, I'd completely forgotten about Sgt Bash. I remembered all the other house robots, mind. CrashBash (talk) 19:43, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Kind of hard to call it a family favorite when 1: he's a house robot so therefore should be a "heel" or "bad guy" and 2, when he was in the Nickelodeon series he appeared in a grand total of 5 matches and his flamethrower was disabled. Sad times for the Sargent. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:43, June 14, 2016 (UTC) I think that by "family favourite" they mean "crowd favourite", i.e. popular with the audience in general, not specifically being "family friendly". Sgt. Bash certainly was a crowd favourite because of his flamethrower. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:31, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Plus, Sgt Bash only really worked with robots like Diotoir that would actually catch fire. Apart from that, the flamethrower had no real use, as it was much less effective than getting stuck on a flame pit, and the job of the claw could always be done by Sir Killalot. With flammable robots being pretty much redundant since the loss of TV, Bash is filling a gap that's not needed and can be done otherwise. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:55, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::It's worth remembering that the furry robots had metal armour underneath. 15:22, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah come to think of it Bash only ever really did quick bursts of flame didn't he, which would only really affect furry robots. You'd have thought he could have had the flamethrower going constantly for a few seconds attacking a competitor, more likely to actually cause some damage, though I guess the fuel may run out too quickly or something. Prodworthy (talk) 21:55, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Which raises the question - do we really need any of the House Robots? They were never really there to cause damage, just to act as obstacles and to stop things getting boring. Battlebots does fine without them! 14:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, yes, but Battlebots has the killsaws, ramps, screws, pulverizers, etc. The House Robots fill the same niche. Would you really want Battlebots without any of the hazards? CrashBash (talk) 14:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I've just been reading a forum from back in 2002. One user says that they helped Tornado to beat Chaos 2 in the All-Stars, that they spoiled a decent fight, and that without them Chaos 2 would have had a better chance of winning. Another user says that House Robots "just get in the way", and that the robots (bear in mind this forum was 14 years ago) of the 21st century are just too good, and that it "boils down to entertaining the children". A third user accuses them of "vandalising people's hard work" and says he understands they were needed in the earlier series when the robots were lighter and not as competitive. Personally I'm not bothered whether they have HRs or not. 14:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Err, no, Chaos 2 would not have won "easily". Watch the battle for yourself (it's on YouTube) and it is blatantly clear that Tornado is dominating Chaos 2 throughout nearly the entire battle. So, no, your sources are wrong. Besides, as I've already stated, the Battlebots' hazards were exactly the same. CrashBash (talk) 15:27, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Personally, I would LOVE Sgt Bash to be back for this series. He is my favourite HR and I don't care what anyone says about him, the show won't be the same without him. 20:59, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::They didn't spoil a decent fight, and Chaos 2 had very little chance of winning anyway. Please, watch the fight and see for yourself, Tornado was winning. CrashBash (talk) 21:20, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I was quoting what they, not I, said on that forum, 14 years ago. 21:53, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That's why I said your sources were wrong. CrashBash (talk) 22:27, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Robot History So I'm still getting use to all this, only been contributing for a few hours, but I can't help but notice Sgt. Bash doesn't have a Robot History like the rest of the House Robots. Should I go ahead and start creating one or should I wait for a more experienced user to start it off and just add bits and bobs? Topstarguywho (talk) 22:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Have a crack at converting the Best/Worst moments if you want, we can come to the rescue if it goes wrong. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:44, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Ok, I will attempt it tomorrow when I have some more free time. Topstarguywho (talk) 23:13, July 26, 2016 (UTC) 2017 series Does anyone who was at filming know if Sarge will be in the new series or not? If not, is it for the same reason as last time (lack of time/money)? Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 22:23, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :No,don't know whether it maybe because of "elf N Safety" as some people have suggested.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:00, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Sargent Bash was not present during the new series, I believe due to 'elf 'N' Safety and due to the cold weather. I can say this because I have seen at least one battle. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:04, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :::In BotS they had Dara and Angela starting the show by walking around the House Robots, and Bash wasn't there. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:50, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Very disappointed in them, they implied that he would be in the 2017 series. Do the viewers not care about him or something? Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 23:30, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::This tweet from BBC Two seems to confirm that they have retired him. https://mobile.twitter.com/BBCTwo/status/838473440482951168 --Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:34, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Hope it's not for good. It just ain't the same without him! Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 22:33, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Just saw a comment on YouTube saying that it is now officially in the rules that flamethrowers cannot be used. It goes on to say that if a momentum spinner hit him, the gas tank would explode with sharp metals going all over the place, and the glass would probably be damaged, costing a lot of money, and Bash might go up in flames, and that I think is the likeliest explanation for Bash not being there. Just imagine if it did happen though... 13:25, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we really quoting a youtube comment? Even if its true, unless its someone worth quoting, it's no different to me or Crash or Toast contributing an original quote. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:26, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Just saw this tweet from RW from May. I wonder whose tracks those could be? :1: It's not Sergeant Bash, he doesn't exist. 2: If you are a regular user, please sign in. And could you also remember to leave a signature on your post. 3: don't be his friend, You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning Jimlaad43(talk) 21:42, September 13, 2017 (UTC)